Together After Sburb
by LynnForever
Summary: Lynn has completed Sburb, losing her CoPlayer to the game. She figures out all the other players have been generated into an apartment-like home, which includes the Human Players, Beforus, and Afterus. After one of her roommates gets hurt, she has to go back into the game and may have to take one of them with her.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c00091d56aee7194ef4551d1a47bf059"I lay in my bedroom. I guess first I should explain my situation. My name's Jocelyn Snyder, known by my trollian roommates as Lynn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3720eaadb7209f7c636a51e0fb8e7614"I played and won sburb as a lost godtier unknown as the Director of Music, but that's not important./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6518ddd2c6e06bcabac54ed85e85b5d0"They don't know that. I live with both beforus and afterus trolls, an example of Karkat and Kankri would be appropriate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b856e7ce27a2ec39e6bf515976a757"There are 4 levels, one is the casual level with the living room and kitchen and such, the second is the humans like Dirk and Dave, it's like a hotel where we all have our separate rooms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a91e387707d58b063a04a10d45891fc"Except we're not paying for them.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab3958bd0fba9c0065ce6586bc49545"then there's Afterus (Karkat, sollux, etc) on the third and Beforus (Kanny and them) on the fourth. Don't worry there's an elevator./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302f1dd5386fdaf5734568dda40d0b46"We all live together and respect each other's privacy. That's what I heard anyway. They won't leave me alone about my past, which I refuse to talk about. Who my sburb partner was and such./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13150f391464f41e7245f0f0c1317a1b"I looked over at my fish who I incidentally named "Eridan". This was before I came here and nobody knows about him, but I call him ED and sometimes Fishidan if eri is near my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b607abc6fb6913e53b6a66c690bc7a58"WHICH HE SHOULDN'T be. I could hear Eridan running away outside my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3826799b1167732b5c6730ba26969886"Sometimes I'm in my room so long I get pestered by Kanaya asking if I want food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b377397491ec12d8a8e6bcf5ab0aff9d"Of course I say yes. Who can pass up free food?/p 


End file.
